The Secrets We Keep: Chamomile's Not-So-Calm Tale
by CrybabyNettle
Summary: Chamomile is a normal kittypet until she and her siblings get whirled into Cloudclan to help a young cat to fullfil her destiny to save Cloudclan. But will stubborn Chamomile follow the rules of her fate or will she turn from her destiny?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

The Secret We Keep

Book 1 (Chamomile's Not So Calm Tale)

* * *

Allegiances:

CloudClan:

 _Leader_ : Lightstar (White tom, strong, blue eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Shrewpaw

 _Deputy_ : Smallfire (unusually small ginger she-cat, strong, green eyes)

 _Medicine Cat_ : Sunrise (ginger tom, green eyes)

 _Warriors_ :

Adderstrike (senior warrior, brown and cream tom, leaf green eyes)

Juniperstep (senior warrior, large paws, light tabby tom, blue eyes)

Brindleshine (pale tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Frostingpaw

Foxleg (dark ginger tom, long and skinny legs, green eyes)

Sprucefall (brown tom, green eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Tallpaw

Waterdrop (blue-grey she-cat, grey blind eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Stumpypaw

Darkpelt (black and grey tom, green eyes)

Crowfield (grey tall tom, blue eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Riverpaw

Greatwhisker (white and cream tom with big whiskers)

Rednose (grumpy white tom, bright red nose, blue eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Rainypaw

Swayingfern (grey she-cat, light blue eyes, missing a leg)

Thrushsong (shy light brown tom, hazel eyes)

Icewind (light grey she-cat, hazel eyes)

 _Apprentice_ : Bubblepaw

Appleclaw (velvet red tom, dark green eyes)

 _Apprentices_ :

Riverpaw (blue-grey she-cat, aqua blue eyes, white swirl patterns on fur)

Rainypaw (cream and light brown she-cat, grey eyes)

Stumpypaw (pale tabby tom, hazel eyes)

Frostingpaw (black tom, frosty blue eyes)

Tallpaw (brown tabby tom, blue eyes)

Bubblepaw (silver tabby she-cat with white swirls, aqua eyes)

Shrewpaw (brown tom with darker spots on his back, green eyes)

 _Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_ :

Cherrycrush (scarlet red she-cat, blue eyes)

 _Kits_ : Hollykit (ginger she-cat, green eyes)

Smallfire (unusually small ginger she-cat, strong, green eyes, Deputy)

 _Kits_ : Sparkkit (ginger tom kit, black tipped ears, green eyes)

Nightkit (black and ginger she-kit, blue eyes)

Brightleaf (golden tabby she-cat, leaf pattern on face, hazel eyes)

 _Kits_ : Expecting Rednose's kits

 _Elders_ :

Silverpath (once pretty silver tabby she-cat, grey old eyes)

Snailshell (brown tortoiseshell tom, green eyes)

 _Cats Outside Clan_ :

Sunny (tabby she-cat, green eyes, kittypet)

 _Kits_ : Chamomile (tabby she-kit with single blue paw, green eyes)

Moon (blue-grey she-kit, blue eyes)

Leaf (tabby tom kit with blue tipped tail, green eyes)

Prologue

* * *

A starry she-cat padded up to a ginger tom, she touched noses with him before whispering the prophecy words, "Rain will bring sunshine to their eyes". She wished she could hold him longer, but she knew that her work had finished. She briefly disappeared and made her way to StarClan.

There she was greeted by a white and grey tom, who nodded at her as he began to speak, "Good job, Gingershine, I knew you would be able to face him" Cloudstar, the first leader, glanced at the ginger starry she-cat before sighing. "Do not worry, your son will know what to do. He wouldn't be a medicine cat."

Gingershine looked at her deceased leader before snapping at him, "You don't understand! It's your son I am worried about! He will destroy CloudClan as we know it!"

"That is why I am sending the chosen one to rebel, I know she can do it. She'll start a new clan, a better one. With us to guide them" Cloudstar calmly responded. But Gingershine wouldn't listen, she instead scoffed at Cloudstar's words, clearly forgetting that he was her leader.

A silence spread through the two clanmates, and a strange atmosphere replaced all the calmness. Gingershine narrowed her eyes at Cloudstar, before padding away to join their other deceased clanmates.

"That she-cat shall never learn." He sighed, and he turned around and saw a rosy-white tom standing a few rabbit-lengths away from Cloudstar.

"Hello there, Tumbleweed, how may I help you?" Cloudstar calmly asked Tumbleweed.

"Did you, send the kit on her way?" Tumbleweed asked, his eyes piercing at Cloudstar, "as I remember we cannot do the plan without the kittypet's help. She is the missing puzzle piece right now, Cloudstar."

"I have sent her a dream, thought right now, I feel as I should have sent one of our clanmates." Cloudstar mumbles.

"We'll light up her path." Tumbleweed nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chamomile slept until she felt weight on top of her. She used her small little paws to propel the weight off her.

"Ouch! Mama, Chamomile hurt me!" She heard her brother wail. She opened both her eyes and sees her mother, Sunny, standing close to Leaf.

"Mama, I was sleeping, and Leaf climbed on top of me!" Chamomile protested and Sunny sighed "Why can't you two be more like your sister, Moon?"

Chamomile saw her grey-blue furred sister sitting in the sunlight, her tail around her paws. Moon, in Chamomile's opinion, was miss perfect and a goody-two-shoes. Chamomile and Leaf both rolled their eyes causing Sunny to cuff them on their ears.

Chamomile stalked off and jumped onto the fence, ignoring her mother's mews of anger, asking her to come jump off the fence.

"Hey there pretty kitty." Chamomile's thoughts were broken as she looked at a velvet red tom.

Chamomile growled, and her ears flicked back. "You're far too old to be flirting with me!"

"How do you know my age? Also, how would you know I am flirting with you?" The tom responded

"I might be a kittypet, but I am pretty sure that calling a she-cat 'pretty' means you're flirting."

"You're smart but I am not flirting with you, I am actually on the lookout for cats like you to join our clan."

"I've heard about your clan, 'Cloudclan', I can't hunt so I won't be any use, but if you would like, my sister and brother might be very interested."

"Gather your siblings, we are leaving now."

Chamomile jumped back into her garden, she noticed that her mother was not around. _Should I be doing this?_ Chamomile thought to herself, before she heard a whisper of the wind. _Go help the rainstorm._ The wind whispered. Chamomile found comfort in the wind, and decided to listen to it.

"Come on you two! We're going on an adventure!" Chamomile mewed at her siblings.

The two looked awfully confused but followed Chamomile, since they knew that Chamomile was a stubborn cat, who wouldn't listen to the word 'no'.

Chamomile introduced his siblings to the warrior, whose name was Appleclaw. He was a new warrior of 14 moons. Chamomile and her siblings were only 9 moons old, meaning they would have to be apprentices by the Clan's term. Soon they reached a clump of bushes and stopped.

"Watch your step." Appleclaw warned, "we live at the bottom of this steep hill."

Chamomile and her siblings all nodded and walked through the bushes, careful not to fall. As they reached the bottom, they were approached by strong white tom. The tom dismissed Appleclaw and flicked his tail at Chamomile, Leaf and Moon, telling them to follow him. They trailed after him, ready for their life to change.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Chamomile and her siblings had followed the leader into a small cave built into the steep hill.

"What do you want from our clan?" Lightstar grumbled, "To join our clan?" He joked, clearly not expecting that kind of answer.

"Yes, my siblings and I would like to become warriors" Moon proudly puffed her chest out to seem brave, though Chamomile could see she was shivering with fear.

The white tom began laughing. "Oh my, that's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard! Hey Appleclaw!" He called out to the tom that brought them here.

"Get these kits back to their mother, and don't bring any rogues back, I'll talk to Smallfire about your punishment later." He sighed, storming away.

"I shouldn't have brought you kits here. I just wanted to help my clan…" Appleclaw trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

"I have trained you better than this!" An unusually small ginger she-cat approached, whose name Chamomile guessed was Smallfire, Appleclaw. "Honestly, anyone would think you're still an apprentice!" She hissed.

Chamomile saw Appleclaw shuffle his paws uncomfortably, and could tell he was embarrassed.

"Chamomile, Moon and Leaf! My kits! You three are in so much trouble, but right now I'll save you from these ruthless rogues!" Chamomile's ears twitched as she recognized her mother's worried mews. All the cats in the clearing, including the siblings, turned to look at the fluffy tabby she-cat hissing.

The strong white tom, Lightstar growled while the cats murmured among themselves.

"You have clearly raised your precious kits wrongly, any kittypet would know not to mess with the great Cloudclan!"

"Do not insult my mothering skills! I would like my kits back!"

"With pleasure, Appleclaw explain to this horrible example of a mother, about her kits."

Chamomile heard Appleclaw gulp as he began stuttering the story, "So then I brought your kits here…"

Sunny snarled as she approached Chamomile and her siblings, she grabbed Moon by her scruff and whirled her tail around Leaf. She nodded at Chamomile, telling her to follow beside her.

She trailed after her mother still hearing the mutters of the cats. She felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment. She had also heard from a distance Smallfire, growl at Appleclaw.

* * *

As they reached their home, Sunny set Moon down and pushed Leaf forward with her tail. Chamomile sat beside Moon and Sunny, looking up at her angry mother, ready for her rant.

"Are you insane?! How dare you walk off with a stranger!" Sunny sighed, "what could have possibly made you make that decision?!"

"The wind, mama." Chamomile stuttered quietly.

"The wind?! What do you take me for? An idiot clearly!" Sunny growled.

Leaf and Moon both stood still as a statue, but Chamomile grew the courage to stand up to her mother.

"I can tell that I need to be there! Mama, the wind wouldn't have just told me to walk there!" She protested but her mother ignored her.

She watched as her mother step into the twoleg shelter. The kits sighed sadly and they huddled up together, watching the sun set from their garden. As the moon began to rise, Chamomile began to trail into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Chamomile, Chamomile!"

 _Huh? Who's calling my name?_ Chamomile thought to herself as she looked around. She was in an empty forest with odd purple trees and light grey grass. She wondered about how she got here until she heard the wind speak to her once again, _turn around, don't be afraid…_ Slowly, Chamomile turned around and saw a starry calico she-cat sitting down, her eyes shimmering with an unknown emotion.

"Hello dearie," the she-cat purred, "I am Honeyfang."

"I am Chamomile." Chamomile responded politely.

"I know dearie. I am here to tell you about a Cloudclan prophecy. Rain will bring sunshine to their eyes."

"Don't tell me I am part of it"

"Yes, but you aren't the main cat. You just need to stand by this cat and help her fulfil her destiny!"

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the cat?"

"I can't tell you that, dearie. It's for you to find out."

"But how can I help the cat fulfil their destiny when I don't know who it is?"

"Curious kit…" The starry cat murmured then smiles, "Curiosity is good in a cat. You will know the cat once you see her…"

Chamomile tilted her head in confusion at the starry she-cat. Then she saw as the empty forest and the she-cat fade away. Chamomile woke up and it was barely dawn as she looked at her side, her brother, Leaf muttered,

"I think we just had the same dream…"


End file.
